


Asylum of Glass

by MeggieChan16



Category: Asylum - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	Asylum of Glass

"Hey Megan," my friend, Maddie greets me as she walks over to the table. "Hey." "Do you remember when I told you about this group of people I'm going with to an Asylum to meet the guy in charge and to check on the kids?" She asks me. "Yeah, I remember you talking about that." "Well, I was wondering... if maybe you would like to come with me?" She asks and I look up at her, raising an eyebrow as she shrinks back a bit. "You know what my answer will be." I say as I turn my attention to my computer. "Please Megan?" She pleads and I shake my head. "Now you know, I can't go with you."

"Oh c'mon! We haven't been able to do anything together in a long time!" "And the reason is because I have a job to do and kids to take care of." I respond and right on queue my son, Levi, walks into the dining room and over to me. I pick him up, set him on my lap and continue to work. "Wow, he's gotten so big... how old is he?" Maddie asks. "He'll be four in two months." I respond, not looking up from my screen as I continue typing and she smiles. "You're such an amazing mother.." She says and I smile. "Thanks. I try my best to be." "Maybe..." Maddie begins and I look at her. "Maybe what?" I ask and she shrugs as she sits down.

"You won't go for it even if I say anything." She says to me. "Just tell me and I'll decide on that." I tell her as I get Levi off my lap. "Well... I was thinking about maybe I could take care of Levi for you if you went to the Asylum.." She says. "Madeline," I warn. "I-I know what you're gonna say, but hear me out first. Please?" She pleads and I sigh. "Alright, alright." I say as I give her my full attention. "Now, if you went to the Asylum instead of coming with me, I would stay here and keep an eye on Levi. It's just for a day after all." Maddie tells me and I think for a bit. "You love taking care of kids and always want to make sure that nothing is wrong with them.."

"That is true..." I say as I look over at Levi who had turned the TV on. I sigh then look at my friend. “Fine. I'll do it.” I say and she hugs me. “Thank you! I promise to keep an eye on him for the whole day while you're gone.” I smile, save what I was doing on my computer and head into my room. "Where is this Asylum at?" I ask as I go through one of my drawers. "It's in Arizona." Maddie tells me and I nod. “Alright. Do you have the thing I need in order to go?" I ask and she nods before walking out of the room. She comes back a few seconds later and hands me my pass. "You know where I'm going to meet them?" I question.

"Uhm... I think one or two of them will meet you at the airport." Maddie says and I nod. As I'm looking through my closet, Levi walks through the door. "What are you doing mommy?" He asks. "I'm looking for clothes to wear tomorrow." I say sweetly to him. "Why? Are you going somewhere tomorrow?" He asks. "Yes I am." I say and he makes a face. "Where? Can I come with you?" He asks and I look at Maddie. Before I could say anything, she speaks first. "I'm afraid that you cannot go with your mom, Levi." "Why not?" He asks and Maddie thinks a bit.

"Because... because it's for grown ups only. And if your momma brings you with her, she will get into trouble." She says to him and Levi's eyes go wide. He looks at me. "Is that true?" He asks. "Yup. You don't want me to get into trouble, do you?" I ask and he quickly shakes his head. "No, no no!" I smile and kiss his forehead. "While I'm gone, Maddie here is going to keep an eye on you for a while." I say to him. "Will you be gone forever?" He asks sadly. "Oh no, no, no my sweet boy. I'll only be gone until late at night because I have to fly back home once I'm done." I respond and he nods. "Okay.." And with that, he hugged me and went back into the living room.

I stand up and look at Maddie. "You promise to keep him entertained while I'm gone for most of the day?" I ask and she nods. "And you know to call me if you need anything?" "Of course I do." She says with a smile. "Alright then. I think that I have everything ready for tomorrow." I say as I double checked everything that I had gotten out. "Okay, I'm all set for tomorrow." I say as I open my phone and set an alarm. "What time will the plane be leaving?" I ask Maddie. "I was told the time would be around twelve." She responds, looking at her phone. I set an alarm for eleven-thirty and walk into the hallway. "What are you looking for?" Maddie asks me as I search through the closet.

"Just.. something.." I say before closing the closet and heading into the kitchen. "Something? Can I know what that something is?" She asks but I just shake my head. "It's nothing that you should worry about. It's small and just something that I need for tomorrow." I say, getting frustrated that I couldn't find it. I head back into my room and check under my bathroom sink. "Are you sure that's I'm not supposed to be worried about it? Cause it seems like you're getting a bit irritated that you can't find it yet." She says to me. "Yes, I'm sure. Goddammit where did I put the thing? I was sure II put it up somewhere..." I go over to my closet and look in it again.

"Y'know, you should let me know what it is and I could help look for it if ya want," Maddie says but I ignore what she says as I look through a few boxes that were on top. "If I told ya, you'd look for it, probably find it and hide it from me if you knew what it was." I say. "Now I'm concerned for what the thing is. Is it some kind of-" "Ah ha! Found it! Ya little bastard.." I pull out a little black cloth bag and look in it and sigh. "Thank god it's still in there." I say, putting the bag on my bed and putting the box back into my closet. "What is in here?" Maddie asks, picking it up. "None of your business." I say, grabbing the bag from her.

"Fine then. What was the thing you were looking for? Unless that is the thing.." "The bag itself wasn't what I was looking for. What's in it was, however." I respond, walking over to my dresser. "Can I know what it is?" She asks. "Nope." I hear her gasp. "Why not?" "Because. I told you that if I said what it was, you'd try to hide it from me." I say and she huffs. "Is it something illegal like weed?" She asks. "Nope." "Is it something disgusting like Meth or Cocaine?" She questions. "Not in a million fucking years." I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Goddammit, Megan. Just tell me what it is! Please?" She begs and I laugh.

"Alright, alright. If I tell you, will you promise not to take it from me?" I ask and she whines while nodding her head. "Okay," I open the bag and take out a little pocket knife and show it to her. I open it and Maddie looks at me then back at the knife. "This is what was in the little bag?" She asks and I nod. She lightly touches the blade then looks at the handle part. "Why would you be looking for this? And why would you be worried that I'd try to hide it from you?" "Number one; this is very important to me and number two; it's because I'm bringing it with me tomorrow." I say and put the pocket knife bag in the bag.

"What? Why in the hell would you bring that with you?" She asks. "I only bring it with me when I feel the need to, and I feel like I have to bring it with me tomorrow." I respond. "You know that they won't allow that, right?" Maddie questions. "Who won't allow it?" I question back. "They people that you're going with to the Asylum tomorrow. They make everyone take everything out of their pockets and purses that they bring with them just in case. Y'know?" She explains. "Well the thing is, they won't find this in my pocket," I tell her. "What do you mean?" "I'm going to hide it." She stares at me for a bit then at the bag. "Do you plan on-"

"No, you idiot. I'm going to take the knife out of the bag and put it under one of my breasts." I interrupt her. "Ohh. I thought that you were- yeah, that idea is much better than what I thought you were going to do." She says and I groan."You're not.. going to use it on one of the kids are you?" Maddie asks and I make a face. "Of course not!" I yell and she shrinks back. "I would never use it on a child..." I say with a sigh. "Well then why do you need to bring it?" She asks. "I just have a feeling that I'm gonna need it."


End file.
